


[FFXV] 世界夾縫裡的聲音

by anpathio



Series: FFXV-主線文 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 前兩篇是https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487825[FFXV] 一念之差（深淵路線）https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580372[FFXV] 致那個沒有發生的世界我要用這個當BGM送走你們～～～https://youtu.be/7J-eOXZtfIE葬と恋 歌ってみた__(Vocal 腹話)
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV-主線文 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806811





	[FFXV] 世界夾縫裡的聲音

**Author's Note:**

> 就在我以為我可以用上一篇把那個世界封印之後，今天早上伊格尼斯又用那句話和那個煩我一整週的影像來逼哭我了OTL  
> 所以我又追寫了這篇還把它改得比較有希望一點，拜託！好好安息吧！  
> 來自深淵的格爸、陰魂不散的伊媽你們兩隻夠了！！！！

視線裡出現了陌生的房間：木質地板、表層剝落的簡陋家具和床具，還有一種腐朽的氣味隱約瀰漫。  
在角落的浴室內水聲淅瀝，顯示出房間裡還有一人，他也未關門，應有的水汽卻未因此透出，推估那人洗的是冷水。  
此地比住過的旅館都還要破落，從記憶裡找不出對應，只好設法從房內的私人物品推斷住客是誰。

破損多處的工作服滿布塵沙髒汙，看來濕濡的深色束腹混著股略刺鼻的血腥味。  
桌上有個被人揉成一團的銀色鋁鉑包裝，想了一會兒認出是頗有效用的止痛藥。  
不過它早已停產，就算能找到庫存，其效用也因過期大打折扣，最多是安慰劑的存在。

為什麼會知道這件事？  
質疑的同時眼前閃過一個畫面。

「當安慰劑也行，如果能讓你睡好一點的話。」  
說的人拿出他這些年來小心收藏、捨不得服用的部分，微笑著交到自己手上。  
他說對了，即便是安慰劑是有點效果，但要對抗夜晚的聲音仍嫌不足。  
當時我不知道，那已經是他挽留的最後方法了。

......最後？我被放棄了嗎？

對這個推論感到困惑，正想要多找一些跡象來解讀，浴室裡的人走出來了。  
看到他的瞬間，很多片段彷如拼圖般自動歸位。

那人還用著毛巾擦臉看不見面容，他身上的疤痕和刺青都是我熟悉的，然除此之外多了更多我不清楚由來的痕跡。  
他行動緩慢地穿上下半身的衣物，這才用毛巾繞開腹部一處明顯的傷口擦拭身體，血水在他移動的時候滴落到地上，他似乎沒注意到。

他臉上幾乎無血色，身形也比印象裡消瘦不少；  
呼吸很不順，明顯是腹痛所致，而他張望了一陣視線才落定床旁小桌上針線盒，喃著「得趕快縫好」拖著腳步走過去。

聽見他悶哼一聲，接著毫無預警地摔下。  
表面上看起來他就像是不小心絆倒，但身體落下時他絲毫沒有做出任何防護動作，是先失去意識所致。  
受到衝擊而扯開的傷處開始大量滲血出來，浸濕了地板，這份倒下時並未撞擊到其他家具的"好運"，稍後成為我埋怨的主因。

我叫出他的名字，就像是以前成千上萬次一樣，他沒有回應。

輕易地"飄"出房間緊閉的門，到走廊上發現這是一間旅店的二樓，底下的酒吧餐食區還有些人。  
我穿過了走廊地板到了下面，向著烹飪鍋物的婦人、來來去去的客人，還有忙碌地將食物送到桌上的侍者大聲疾呼，他們都對我視若無睹。  
嘗試拍動或移動他們附近的器物甚至是撥動餐食，都不為所動。

一個花樣年華的女孩在他的房門口猶豫了一下，一會兒說還是讓他多休息，稍後再幫他把飯食端上來。  
我想阻止她離開，希望她可以至少敲門弄出聲響或疑慮，她不受影響地穿過吼得聲嘶力竭的我，走下樓梯。

心灰意冷地回到他的房間，很難相信這扇破爛的門可以將門外的嘈雜隔得那麼徹底，而他就在這麼近的地方倒下，無人知曉。

「伊格...尼斯......」

猛然聽見一個聲音在唸著自己的名字，微弱得完全不像他。  
趕緊在他身邊蹲下，想要像是以前那樣牽起他的手、告訴他我在他身邊，不用擔心。  
那曾是我們約定好的暗號。

『不，你不在。  
這些年，在他需要你的時候，你都不在。』

在察覺無法碰觸到他的同時，那個聲音不帶感情地說出判決。

『放棄的人，是你。』

肺裡嗆進了新鮮而乾冷的空氣，在掙扎著起身咳出來前卻先察覺眼裡的濕潤，四周的黑暗再次撫慰了伊格尼斯內心的不安。

「伊格尼斯？怎、又做惡夢了？」

還有來自另一半的溫暖懷抱與慰問，讓他能更加確定剛剛那些都只是夢。

「唔、嚇到滿身大汗，換件衣服再睡吧，你等等。」

藉機用脫下衣服的動作抹去仍在臉上的水氣，在格拉迪歐拿來新衣物之前已能泰然面對，至少他自認如此。

「我在想......之前聽塔爾柯特說，往北走的雪山有個以驅邪祭典著名的小村莊。  
他們每年一度會利用山谷裡特殊的植物編成織物，在儀式過後燒除以象徵驅逐身邊不祥事物，也許我們可以繞道過去？」

『好！就照你說的。』  
這些破碎而又彼此連貫的惡夢，每一回踏入都真實得像是曾經發生過。  
然而只有伊格尼斯明白，如果在那個時點自己選擇了另一條路，那樣的世界就會化為真實。  
懸崖勒馬之後的每一天都很慶幸做出正確的抉擇，只是本以為可以忍受零星的干擾，在看著那個世界的格拉迪歐逐步走向並不樂見的不歸路後，近期都會半夜驚醒。  
儘管格拉迪歐提議把夢境說出來可能會好過些，伊格尼斯認為那個世界的重擔不該落在他身上，格拉迪歐做得已經夠多了。  
『謝謝你，格拉迪歐，你總是能找到我最需要的。』

「嘿、這沒什麼！」  
突然被稱讚讓格拉迪歐不好意思了起來，他把濕衣服晾在椅背上，再度爬上床，這回牢牢地把愛人擁入懷裡輕聲詢問要不要他哼首搖籃曲促睡。  
伊格尼斯點頭，再往對方懷裡靠緊了些。

惡夢，就要到了盡頭。


End file.
